


Rock Bottom

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Depression, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Poetry, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej





	Rock Bottom

I’m sick.

Very sick.

Not a simple flu.

No coughs or sneezes.

Unfortunately there’s no cure.

No Healing Hex.

No medicine at all.

It hurts all day.

The pain is almost unbearable.

I try to sleep, but when I wake up nothing’s changed.

I try to eat, but it won’t stay inside.

People are talking to me, but I don’t listen.

I don’t wanna.

They’re saying things I don’t wanna hear.

It takes time.

It’s going to be alright.

Life goes on.

Life goes on?

They don’t know jack.

Harry’s my life.

Without Harry, there’s no life.

Not for me…


End file.
